A Strain For the Souls of Two Men
by Zack Winters
Summary: New Life, New Relationships and a New City with old problems. ZackxCloud WARNING:YAOI IN LATER CHAPTERS AND A FAIR BIT OF FLUFF :
1. On the Edge of a City

**Right first of all I must say that sorry in advance because I may be a while updating this story – Not because I want to leave you screaming at your computer because you want to know what happens next in a fan fiction writers story it's because I am very busy with work and going out with friends alot. But in this fan fiction I have wrote an alternate ending to **_**Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core**_** where Zack and Cloud survive the incident with Shinra and the outskirts of Midgar and are promised safety by a group of Turks; Tseng, Rude, Reno and the new cadet Elaina (Though the event in the yellow pick-up van only resembles the Advent Children Complete [ACC] version for the Crisis Core ending). They both take up housing residence in an area of Midgar and other events start to unfold. In this story there will be yaoi and it is rated M for. . . . Well reasons. I DO NOT own any part of the **_**Final Fantasy**_** series or any characters involved. All I do write down my fantasies about the characters. Sorry this is so long by the way.**

**Z. Winters **

_A Strain for the Souls of Two Men_

_Chapter 1: On the Edge of a City, On the Edge of Repressed Emotions_

"Cloud... Cloud wake up were almost here." Zack explained as he shook his blonde friend from his seemingly rough sleep. As Clouds eyes slowly opened he started to take in where he was. He and Zack were sitting in the back of a slightly rusty but charming yellow pick-up on a dusty road between the desert like area around a huge scale mechanical city with a gigantic overpowering structure in the centre. Midgar. The not so sweet home of Zack, and now Cloud. "So Cloud how are you tolerating the mako? Is it still causing you chest problems?" Asked Zack with a truly concerned, soft voice. "No don't worry Zack I am fi..." Clouds sentence was cut short by a sharp pain in his stomach followed by a rush of blood that soaked his bandages and stained his 'borrowed' SOILDER 1st Class uniform. "Oh shit" Zack muttered as his quickly tore of Clouds top revealing his well toned upper body that was completely ruined by the blood covered stomach which was concealed in bandages and cloth. As Zack placed a smooth palm on Clouds lower stomach and used Cure to seal the wound leaving a noticeably blushing Cloud to try and not look happy as Zack's hand was close to his member.

"There we go. Good as new eh? Pretty impressive if I don't say so myself!" Zack said proudly in a cocky tone as he attempted to stand up. Though the overly confident black haired boy forgot that the road was bumpy and ended up on his back since he fell over, he could hear both Cloud and the driver of the van chuckle. "Smooth moves idiot" the old man in the driver's seat spat out in hysterics as Zack struggled to get up without the help of the guy next to him who's obviously still in a state of uncontrollable laughter. As he pulled himself up from the dusty metal floor he looked ahead of the road towards Midgar and he felt a painful lump in his throat. He felt time stand tensely still, a few miles ahead a Shinra lieutenant squeezed the trigger on his gun which was aimed towards Cloud.

"Zack what's the matter buddy you look... worried?"

"CLOUD GET DOWN QUICK!" Zack screamed at him as he moved in front of him as well as the gunman's line of fire. Cloud looked up to find Zack's body hovering over him with a wounded shoulder. The bullet had lodged into Zack's shoulder blade and had damaged his nerves connected to his body. As he heroically stood over Cloud whilst coughing up small quantities blood the scared blonde held him up and screamed at old shaken man to drive behind a small rock face. "NO DONT THEY'LL HAVE A PLATOON WAITING TO ELIMINATE US YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Zack blurted out frustratingly as more blood poured out the bullet wound and his mouth. Cloud shushed him by placing his index finger on his lips that were soft from warm air. The driver raced towards the rock to protect the two men from the sniper fire. He quickly and calmly paid his dues and tipped his hat to a wounded Zack and a worried Cloud and sped towards the alternate road back towards the remains of Banora avoiding gunfire. As numerous patrols ran towards the rock Zack again use material to heal himself and be able to hop straight back onto his feet. Zack grabbed Cloud by the hand, focused and ran towards an upcoming officer. He flung Cloud behind him whilst planting his right steel toe capped boot into the officer's chin and ripped the standard Shinra machine gun out of his fingers. He then, noticing the 3rd Class SOILDER operative above him behind a few small rocks on top of a hill, setting his sight on Cloud as he fought of a few Shinra swordsmen he jumped towards the man and knocked him out cold with the blunt end of his Buster Sword.

The now build up momentum was shattered by the sound of a helicopter approaching. As Cloud wandered back from the recent pile of unconscious army officers he and Zack peered towards the approaching helicopter to See three men inside. One of them was a seemingly rebellious man in his twenties with bright red spiky hair and a cocky smile as he piloted the aircraft. In his black suit which was un tucked and the tie which they presumed was throw away. The other two men who both looked slightly older than the spiky red hair man were well presented with their suits well worn. The guy with the bald head was around six foot with broad shoulders and muscles which shone through the blazer. The other had finely combed black hair groomed into a ponytail with a red, round mark on the middle of his fore head. As this man spoke into his mobile phone the Shinra army seemed to angrily back away. These three men were high standard, talented Turks and not to mention Zack and Clouds friends. As the black helicopter landed on the desert plains Tseng, Reno and Rude stepped out baring smiles that masked their concern about what happened in the three years they were gone.

"Yo look, it's the puppy and the princess!" Reno chatted as he approached the two men who in spite of smiling were actually on edge. _Why did they approach them now? Why didn't they come to their aid in Banora or Gogonga?_ "Hey Zack its Tseng, Rude and a lost drunken idiot who must have wondered into the helicopter with them." Cloud said mockingly as Reno's face went as red as his hair. "Zack, Cloud, it's nice to see that you finally okay. Come with me for a moment. Oh and sorry Cloud you'll be sitting next to Reno..." Clouds jaw hit the floor as Tseng stood there with a cool straight expression. "Ha ha you _REALLY _think I'd put you through that." Tseng joked as Zack sat in the helicopter looking bitterly at Tseng. _How could he joke like that after all he and Cloud have struggled with these few years? The strain that they'd gone through isn't something that can be forgotten with a seriously lame joke comparing the thought of sitting next to Reno on an hour's ride to all the physical and mental pain they went through!_ As Rude sat next to Zack and Cloud as silent as he ever is, Cloud looked at Zack with his now Beaming blue crystal eyes. He thought about all the moments that they were alone together when Cloud would always chicken out about telling Zack his true feelings for him. Then two men now begun their new life in a helicopter with three men who Zack suspected had different motives for allowing them to get off and live 'free'.

**Well what'd ya think? Was it good or what? Please review and fell free to email me and discuss any topics you want. BTW Sorry it was only short i promise next time it'll be longer :D  
Byeeeeee.**


	2. Where Ever They Take us

**Hi guess who...! It's hopefully one of your favourite upcoming Fan Fiction writers? Well i really do hope to carry this story on for a fair few Chapters. But I will promise to write at least 7 Chapters. Now this is where IT WILL BE INTENSE. OR AT LEAST I HOPE YOU THINK SO! I don't own final fantasy 7 crisis core blah blah blah all rights belong to square enix blah blah blah and so forth**

_A Strain for the Souls of Two Men Chapter 2_

_Where Ever They Take us, They Just Won't Leave us Alone_

"So have you been then Zack?" Tseng asked with a curiosity that only a true leader of the Turks would have. Zack only shot him a cold glare as he tried to ponder in his head what had happened to them during the four years that they'd escaped Shinra manor, and why on earth they had just thought that they'd step in now to help. Cloud, on the other hand, was relieved that they'd been found in time and was also grateful he was sitting next to Rude instead of Reno at the front of the Turks Helicopter. "I have got to say Tseng you're a real life saver you know." Cloud said greatly as Zack put his hands together and squeezed them in disgust of what he'd just heard come out of Clouds mouth. "Hah yeah we are, aren't we?" Tseng smiled as only Rude noticed that Zack wasn't himself, he looked angry. "Well if it weren't for you..." Clouds sentence was interrupted by Zack's outburst of rage as he grabbed Tseng by the collar and held him out the helicopter by only his left hand as his other hand held his massive sword up to Rude's neck as he was sure that the skilled Turk would have pulled his weapon on Zack.

"Woooh what's going on back their!" Reno asked as Zack kept his eyes on the Turks leader so he wouldn't make a move. "Shut up Reno just pilot the helicopter! Now Tseng _why _have you just decided _now_ to pull us out of this hell hole that we called a life to save us? And don't give me any bullshit Tseng I want answers NOW!" Zack demanded as Cloud sat nervously watching this exchange of feelings. Tseng took a deep breath and analyzed the situation. He knew that there was nothing he could do and even though he was a good friend of Zack's, he could see behind the mako in his eyes and could tell the classified 'dead', Ex 1st class SOILDER would throw him out the helicopter without hesitation. "Fine" he said as Zack threw him back to his seat keeping his sword pointed at Rude. "Shinra wants you to go back into SOILDER Zack. You were a good operative. One of our best you know?" Zack grunted as he heard him mention 'one of the best'. "Well I would believe it except for the fact we were hunted down by our own friends and a large scale amount of Shinra troops who died meaninglessly, mostly by _my_ hand! And why were we experimented on in Shinra manor huh ANSWER ME THAT TSENG I KNOW YOU CAN!" Zack screamed at the top of his voice obviously upset by all that had happened to them. A tear rolled down his eye as he looked at Rude and said "I'll sheath my sword but you must promise me that you won't try anything, okay?" Rude looked at Zack, took of his glasses and looked into his eyes. "I promise you as my friend Zack." Zack sighed in relief as he knew by Rude's gesture he meant it.

Cloud looked up at Zack, then to Rude and then towards Tseng. Zack looked upset as he had his hand pushed against his forehead as well as covering his eyes. Rude was just sorting out his uncomfortable suit and Tseng looked at Zack, then to Cloud and opened his mouth. "Look all I know is that Shinra is falling apart and we need someone to help us rebuild and control Midgar with us. We need you Zack. That's all I know." Zack looked at him bitterly "No that's all you _allowed_ to tell us. Am I right Tseng?" as Zack mentioned this Cloud raised his hand. "Look Zack we should at least respect the privacy of why they've done this, we owe them are lives..."

"No Cloud, if anything they owe us the four/five years we've lost with are friends and family." Zack then pulled a piece of paper from his back pocket. It was labelled _To Zack Fair please read this one this time_. He held the letter up to Tseng's face and unfolded the paper. "...This will be my 89th and final letter." Again, another tear managed to escape Zack's eye as he finished reading the letter from Aeirth. The Turks leader was hanging his head low as Rude and Cloud sat on the other end of the helicopter staring at the pair of friends exchange a painful memory together. "So tell me where are the rest of the letters?" Zack asked as Tseng shook his head and replied "I don't know." Reno the clapped his hand to attract the attention of his 'happy' passengers, not realising what had happened he actually ended up breaking another fight with his lack inability to pay attention to people. "We've arrived in Midgar my good friends; I shall drop you off at the closest point near the new housing residents of our freeloaders here."

"Housing..." Cloud asked Reno but as usual he wasn't listening so Rude stepped in his place. "Shinra has decided for you two to restart your lives in Midgar. You've been provided with a small but liveable house in the village of Mavericks End. It's a nice city with manageable resources, it quite peaceful despite the name." He reached into his pocket and pulled out some documents and two sets of keys, He handed them to Cloud and Zack. "Here are all the documents you'll need to live a normal life, oh and your keys." The helicopter came to a stop as Reno turned around and smiled at his friends. "Well Zack, Cloud nice seeing you and catching up now all you need to do is get the fuck out of my helicopter!" he grinned as Zack and Cloud stood up. Cloud stepped out timidly and as Zack walked out Tseng walked up to him and only muttered "Stay alert and I'll see you soon." Zack just coldly walked past and nodded at Rude then turned towards Reno and slapped him across the face playfully, trying to mask the fact of how pissed off he was he just waved his hand back at them while outside and walked off with Cloud through the street and put his left arm around him. "We'll Cloud here's are new life in this town eh? You'd think they'd spring out a bit more Gil for us?"

"Yeah you would off though so wouldn't you." Cloud spoke as he tried not to blush. As they strolled down the town together the attracted some pretty weird stares. The fact that they were all bruised and bleeding didn't help or even the fact Zack had Angeals huge buster sword on his back and Cloud had a simple standard, but still very threatening Shinra sword.

Finally they came to their so called house at the end of the town. It was more like an apartment from the outside since it only had _one_ floor. As Zack pulled his key out of his pocket, still keeping his arm wrapped around Cloud, he put the key inside the door and they both stepped into what would be there new home. As the outer appearance suggested it was only one floor, but it was charming. It had an unpolished wooden floor that covered the entire house and black paint on the wall was peeling off and revealed the sloppy brick work underneath. The house had a few rooms – One bedroom, a living room with was tied with the kitchen and had one window which was more like a massive skylight. One bathroom which next to the bedroom and there was also a ladder which leaded up to the roof which was just a few metal plates and the beautiful glass which let the light flow through the house as a light source since there wasn't any lights around. Both the men wondered into different rooms and came out wearing more comfortable outfits. Zack was wearing a tight white long sleeved t-shirt and some black boxers whilst Cloud wore a slightly dirty t-shirt which was identical to Zack's except for it wasn't as tight as his and it was short sleeved and he actually wore some plain blue baggy jeans. Again Zack wrapped his arm around Cloud and they both looked at their new home.

"Eh not that bad ay Cloud, pretty under decorated but that just adds to the relaxing atmosphere doesn't it?" Zack asked with that puppy dog face of his. "Yeah it is pretty nice when you get past the space" he giggled as he glanced towards the kitchen. "I'll try to fix us something up here Zack. What'd you like?" Cloud asked, smiling as he looked into the old fridge and saw that Shinra had stocked it jam packed full of various foods. "Well ill have anything really. I'm not fussed Cloudy boy." Zack laughed as he fell onto the black, torn leather couch holding his hands on the back of his head. Cloud hid the fact that he'd loved that he's got a nick name from Zack, which had made Cloud come to a decision to make a joke about him. "So Zack do you know what they say about people with big swords don't you." Zack curiously raised his head towards Cloud, finding him making a fist with his left hand but sticking his pinky finger out and bending it slightly. Cloud smiled and said "They've got small dicks..." Zack face went bright red, not with embarrassment but with a playful anger. He stood up. "You bitch Cloud" he giggled as he ran up to Cloud smiling. "Woooh Zack I don't mind but others may" Cloud laughed hysterically as Zack wrestled him onto the sofa. Both men blushed as Zack picked up a pillow, pinned him down against the leather and started pummelling him. Cloud was feebly attempting to defend against Zack's amazing pillow fighting skills but Zack was still winning the 'fight'. Cloud then managed to push Zack away with his feet and quickly made a dash to the ladder that lead up to the roof. Before he reached the ladder he turned around to see Zack standing up looking at him, smiling. "You've got to catch me if you want to win buddy!" Cloud winked at Zack and dashed towards up the ladder. "So you wanna play it that way eh Cloud, Alright." Zack grinned to himself as he gleefully stepped up the ladder. Ashe stepped up he saw that Cloud was lying on the glass skylight and was looking up at the sky. He stared towards Zack a said "Okay you win". Zack strutted over, proud that he won a measly pillow fight and lay beside Cloud.

"Cloud what are you thinking about?" Zack asked softly as he looked into the evening sunset over the town. "Just thoughts really" Cloud said as his bright blue eyes wandered themselves across the cityscape. Zack's eyes noticed a stain on Clouds T-shirt, his wound had re-opened. Zack rolled across him so his body hovered over Clouds and he started lifting his t-shirt to reveal the wound. "Woooh Zack what are you doing?" "I'm fixing you wound it re-opened again Cloud. Oh fuck the wounds on your legs have opened to." Zack stood up and grinned at Cloud. "Take off the pants Cloudy." Cloud lay there dumbstruck and bleeding trying to take in what had happened. "Fine" Zack muttered, "I'll just take them of myself." Zack then quickly tore away Clouds blue jeans and placed one hand on Clouds stomach and the other hand was placed on Clouds right thigh. Zack used a powerful cure materia into the wounds in Clouds legs. Cloud looked down at Zack, he was smiling as he looked up to him.

Cloud slowly moved his hand across Zack's and grabbed it tight. He then pulled Zack towards him and kissed him lightly on the lips. Zack responded to this by putting his other hand on Clouds bare chest. Cloud knew that this moment was the start of something, something good, something special. Zack on the other hand wasn't thinking about the kiss he was sharing with Cloud but where Aeirth was. All Zack could think of was the letter he received. Shrugging it of his mind he then gently pushed Cloud against the skylight, which acted as the roof foot support, and placed his hand on his face and started rubbing his cheek gently. Cloud felt his knees weaken. He had being waiting for this moment for so long it almost felt unreal to him. Of all the times he wanted to kiss him. On his first mission with him in Modeoheim, the inn in Nibelheim and even in the back of the yellow pick-up truck on the dusty road towards this god forsaken city. As Clouds soft hands wandered around Zack's body his phone rang. Zack kissed Cloud, "I'll be one moment Cloud and I'll take this down stairs okay." As he whispered that sentence in Clouds ear, he could only find himself answer him back with a soft "okay".

Zack jumped down the ladder and landed near the kitchen counter where he had placed the phone. He looked at the caller ID. It was Tseng. "Hello Tseng" Zack said as he answered the phone "what'd you like then? It must be something right." "Lucky you Mr. Fair you're being put back into work. Meet me tomorrow morning at the Gogonga Café. Do you know where that is?" Tseng replied in his usual cool tone. "Well no I haven't but, why are you sending me back out in the field Tseng? That's just not fair now is it? You should have known by now all I want is a nice life with Cloud."

"Well you don't have a choice. I'm sorry but we have orders to eliminate you two if you don't co-operate, besides it'll be other SOILDER operatives hunting you down this time, not infantrymen who you can dispose of with your hands Zack!" Zack paused. "Wait, did you say the _two_ of us...? WHY IS CLOUD INVOLVED IN THIS!" Tseng retaliated Zack by shouting at him through the phone say that he got himself into this when he fought by Zack's side."NO YOU DRAGGED HIM INTO THIS TSENG! YOU AND SHINRA!" Zack threw the phone on the wooden floor as he hung up on Tseng. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Zack what's the matter that didn't sound good?" Cloud asked. He had been listening in from the roof and what he'd heard made a horrible feeling in his gut surface. Zack ran towards him and hugged him tightly. Cloud succumbed to Zack's arms and let him hold his body up, Cloud then relaxed until Zack spoke to him. "Cloud, you must understand they just won't leave us alone, they never will. We only have each other in this alright, I know you'll stay by my side all the way through this. I have to work for Shinra for a while but I promise you this, we'll sort this out and fight Shinra for the last time. I love you Cloud." Zack was still hugging him and it was obvious he didn't want to let go. "I love you to Zack... just don't leave me alone in this world." A Cloud sobbed softly against Zack's shoulder, Zack cradled him slightly to calm him down. The sight of Cloud unhappy made Zack's beaming blue eyes well up. "It'll be okay Cloud, we'll sort this out."

The two sad men wandered aimlessly towards the bedroom. Cloud fell into his bed and didn't speak a word. Zack, noticing how sad Cloud was since he would be away for a few days because of the mission, slid into the bed with him. They both held each other under the covers. Eventually they both slipped into a state of an un-relaxing sleep.

Later that night across the street, Reno and Rude were still sat on the roof of a general shop. "So they're in a relationship then Rude?"

"Seems that way doesn't it. Considering the conversation they had about a few hours ago they may be something of an item." Rude stated as he sipped a cool glass of Banora white juice whilst Reno got steadily drunk on Bahamut's Brew, a drink with a seriously high alcohol percentage. Rude's phone rang. It was their supervisor, Tseng. "O great its him again Rude don't answer it it'll be funny. Rude responded by a slight grunt then just ignored Reno and picked up the phone. "Yes Tseng, yeah they're currently asleep at the moment, _together_. I know it sounds un fair but we could use their current relationship status to our advantages. Yeah I've got recorded evidence that they're together. Okay I will send them through director Tseng, goodbye."

"Well Rude what did Mr _big shot_ _director_ Tseng say?" Reno asked, throwing the beer into the box beside him which was almost full. "He said that we could use Cloud as a hostage if Zack doesn't co-operate, judging by his emotional attachment to the blonde guy it'll he'll be perfect for Shinra to use him. Shame though"

"Well Rude we need to suck it up. There are friends I understand that _but_ were proud, talented Turks. Besides this all needs to go according to a strict plan doesn't it?"

"Of course, you know what they say. To harness the power of the planet, first harness the weapons."

To two partners exchanged in a glass of Reno's beer unknowing the consequence of what they're work was doing to everyone's future on the planet. They didn't know that Shinra had uncovered a WEAPON underground near Cosmo canyon. What Shinra was planning to do was inhumane and Zack, Cloud, Tseng, Reno and Rude were just unfortunate puppets in a role that could shatter their lives.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Well how was this chapter then? Next chapter we'll find out how Cloud copes on his own while Zack is on his mission. Cloud will find that people are watching him and he promised to himself he wouldn't be taken down. We'll also find how Cloud gets along with his new neighbour Elaina and what will happen on his first night alone and what troubles Zack. Please comment and review Chow. Z Winters x**


	3. Promise Me

**Well how's everybody doing then? Sorry if this took a while something happened between me and a few friends lately. There's been a few problems between my mates and me lately but it all out of the way and done with now so YAY! I can start writing again well in this chapter they'll be a few twists and turns and some tension between some characters and we'll find out what happened to Cissinie and who she is today o.0**

_A Strain for the Souls of Two Men_

_Chapter 3: Promise Me..._

The date now was November the 2nd 0007, the date of Zack's first mission, his first day away from Cloud since they'd escaped from the hands of many Shinra battalions. It was around six in the morning and Zack started to lazily wake up. As he opened his eyes he saw Cloud still wrapped around his waist. He gently pushed him away so he wouldn't wake up and slid out of the bed. As Cloud snored peacefully Zack closed the weak wooden door that connected the bedroom to the living area. He walked across the room towards the kitchen and noticed his old SOILDER first class uniform laid out on the counter with a written letter on top of his clothes. He smiled as he opened the letter and found it was hand written by Cloud. As he opened the smooth paper envelope he heard a pair of feet wonder into the living room. Zack turned around to a still sleepy Cloud who was rubbing his eyes due to the lack of sleep they had last night, though the fact he didn't look where he was going ended making Zack's day.

The fruitful blonde wandered over to Zack, arms wide with a displayed love for the other one. As Cloud mumbled something at the raven haired boy he tripped and stumbled on a loose floorboard and feel towards Zack. The blonde boy didn't realise he was falling since he was still practically asleep and tried to ask Zack if he wanted some breakfast, but instead he let out a large yelp. The fully awake Zack caught him in his well toned arms and kissed his forehead. He swung him back up in a dance like turn and pulled him back towards his god like body. "Mornin' beautiful," Zack uttered in Clouds ear as he kissed his soft neck. Cloud barely responded with a moan of pleasure as Zack sucked lightly on his neck. Cloud cherished this moment for as long as he could since he knew Zack had to depart soon _but _they did need breakfast. Cloud ended up breaking the moment of after five minutes by turning around placing a finger on Zack's lips, making him stop dead in lust, then just pushed him away. "Nice try Zack but you need to eat before you go off or else you'll get grouchy and moody."

"No I won't Cloud, I'll be fine without food..."

"Zack on the way to Banora I tried to sneak a bite of you food and you flipped and attacked me with the buster sword!"

"Hey it was good food!"

They both laughed as Zack moved his clothes off the counter and picked up a stool to sit down. As Cloud prepared food for Zack he wondered what he'd do today, the fridge was full when they arrived at their new home yesterday but because of both of their monster sized appetites it was nearly empty the and the only thing left in the cupboard was 'Moogle Magic Cereal'. This kid's breakfast treat was good enough for Zack, as he and Cloud scoffed down the whole box. After Zack 'gently' threw his spoon in the bowl and screamed "FINISHED" and stood up. "It isn't a race you know Zack?"

"Yeah I know, but I still won didn't I" Zack grinned childishly. "Well I suppose I'll get dressed then."

"Hrmm what's that Zack WOOOH!" Cloud looked up to find Zack gradually pulling down his boxers leaving him nude facing away from Cloud, who was blatantly ogling him like a schoolgirl. "Wow Zack that's some nice figure."

"Yeah I know now could you please stop checking me out and hand me my clean boxers?"

"Well..." Cloud said as he bit his lower lip, slowly placing a hand on Zack's broad shoulder. "I could see the rest of your body sexy." Cloud whispered softly. As Zack heard those magical words roll out of Clouds lips he didn't turn round but simply turned his head round and replied with "Cloud don't you think it's better to do that when I get back, gives me something to look forward to when I stroll back in yeah, to keep me alive." As he grinned cheekily at Cloud, the horny blonde passed him his underwear, "Fine."

As Zack zipped up his freshly cleaned black turtle neck Cloud walked over towards him. "Zack, just... just promise me you'll come back yeah" Cloud asked in a serious though worried tone. Zack looked at him, puppy faced and all, mocking him by imitating his facial expression. Cloud stood there as Zack failed at an attempt to make the soft, emotional boy laugh. "... Zack I'm serious..." Cloud's eyes began to sparkle, glimmering with the tears that formed in his beautiful eyes. Zack instantly then knew what Cloud though by that moment. "Don't worry spiky I'll be back in a day or two, kay."

As Zack walked out the door images emerged from Cloud's head, terrible images. Cloud set his thoughts aside as the one person he cared about hugged him and strolled out into the city towards his extraction point. As the door closed he sighed and fell back against the leather cushions on the couch. He stared out of the huge skylight and let his mind wander for a while. He looked passed the clouds and peered into the blue tinted sky. As his eyes drifted among the clouds he decided to make a today a fun day, even if it was without Zack.

He stood up and paced into the bedroom and opened the cupboard where Cloud kept his new Clothes. He stuck his hand in the closet and pulled out a mint green polo shirt and some black, skin tight jeans. He tore away the white t-shirt, revealing the scars on his muscles from the mako experimentation. He looked in the mirror at himself in disgust as he ran his hand across the huge scar that defiled his great looking body with rips and tares on his chest. The scar ran through his body from the bottom left of his stomach up to the right side of his neck, to his sadness he knew that the scars would be there forever, and the memories of what happened would stay with him as long as those scars remained. Though, with an uplifting attitude, he shrugged off his thoughts about the past and walked towards the door fiddling in his pocket for his keys.

"Wonder what's in this town any way, I could really go and meet new people." Cloud locked the door behind him and walked across the crowded street towards the town's centre. He gazed around him and a small building caught his eye, it had a sign reading '7th Heaven'. He smiled to himself I though; why not have drink some drinks, he'd been through alot and he needed something to relax, or at least that'll be his excuse. As he closed the glass door behind him, to his eardrums unpleasantness, he heard the familiar shrieking of a girl behind the bar. "CLOUD AHHHH OH MY GOD IT'S BEEN TO LONG!" Tifa shouted at him as she ran up and gave him a hug. "How are you, I haven't seen you in age's Cloudy" she ask with a smile as she playfully, but painfully, punched Cloud in the arm. "Well Tifa... It's a long story, but what about you I didn't know you run a bar now?"

"Oh yeah it's nearly the end of the first year of 7th Heaven serving people drinks 'till they pass out and giving them incorrect change! So do you want a drink, on the house of course, tell you what sit in the far end booth next to the window and I'll be there in a sec." Tifa happily skipped towards the bar as Cloud sat down at the private booth staring out the window. He thought of the last time he met Tifa in Nibelheim. Tifa then returned with a beer for herself and some still water for Cloud – she knew that was all he ever drunk.

"Well Cloud how's... Hey why are you staring into space for? Anyhow where's Zack then?"

"Well he just got send to a mission he'll be back in about two or three days" Cloud sighed.

"Oh. So I've got to ask, are you and him sort of like an item now or what?" Tifa asked with a devilish grin on her face.

"Well... at least I think we are anyways. He's just so breathtaking you know?"

"Yeah..." Tifa and Cloud sat in the booth day dreaming about Zack for around two minutes then they both snapped out of it.

"So Cloud we have alot of catching up to do don't we?"

"Yeah we do." Cloud replied as Tifa started to ramble on. As she started to talk about her time in this new town and about the regulars she gets in the bar Cloud smiled, only slightly, his talk with Tifa reminded him of his childhood which made him happy.

**OMG! CLOUD SMILED! Btw I'm very sorry it's quite short this was originally meant to be only half the chapter but since it took sooooooo long I thought I'd give people something to read whilst the rest of the chapter is uploaded**


	4. Authors Note

Okay first I need to apologise for not updating this fan fiction in a while since I forgot to say I was on holiday with my friends in Devon. Also I need to be training for the GKR Nationals, a tournament you have to go through a elimination tournament to gain entrance to and I want to go to Japan again with my friend Spike who won last year (because he kicks ass). It's very time consuming as well since I'm a brown belt black tag along side spike that is a double black tag. So basically what I'm saying is when I get back im to tired to write but it ends for a break in between for a few on the 21st so I'll be back then. Ciao!

- Zack Winters


End file.
